


How could she do that?

by HellaSupercorpTrash



Series: Charlie's Supercorp Oneshots [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: "shut the fuck up" is my favorite thing to say, 'cause she's Psycopath Danvers, F/F, I stoled a Tumblr Prompt, Kara: the assistant number 2, Lena: the assistant number 1, SuperCorp, Winn and Alex are my broTP, Winn totally ships SuperCorp, Winn's the major shipper, and Alex too, and EVERYONE loves Harry Potter, and Lena's the Nerd Luthor, and they bet, but she won't say it, but the links is in the notes, karlena, while Kara is Sunny Danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9109297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellaSupercorpTrash/pseuds/HellaSupercorpTrash
Summary: “I’m afraid that you’ll melt her with your heat vision” Winn muttered, knowing that Kara’s super hearing was always ‘turned on’ to some people and he was on her list “Or undress her, stop staring so hard.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> * Inspired by this post: http://the-dj-is-asleep.tumblr.com/post/155059618766/au-where-instead-of-hiring-siobhan-cat-hires-lena  
> * Follow on tumblr: char-is-hella-gay  
> * All mistakes are mine  
> * English isn't my native language, sorry

Kara wasn’t happy, she was far away from happy. How could Cat do that? Kara was now the Assistant Number Two because of that girl. Despite the odds, Kara didn’t dislike her because of her name, because she was Lena  _ Luthor,  _ but because now Kara was the second. The number two and she wasn’t happy.

“I’m afraid that you’ll melt her with your heat vision” Winn muttered, knowing that Kara’s super hearing was always ‘turned on’ to some people and he was on her list “Or undress her, stop  _ staring  _ so hard.”

Kara rolled her eyes and tried to concentrate on her work again. But she heard Cat calling Lena and then saying  _ great job,  _ her grip made her smartphone come into pieces. The  _ seventh  _ phone in the last ten days, the seventh broken phone because of Cat’s special affection with Lena. The girl was gorgeous, dark hair and green eyes, good at hers work, but Kara was there for two years., 

“Are your phones made of sugar?” Lena asked softly when she saw Kara picking up the pieces.

“They’re fragile.”

“Very fragile” she smirked and went to her desk “I hope the next will have more lucky.”

***

“Another one?” Alex groaned when Kara took another phone box. She made J’onn buy a ton of cell phones “Eighth?”

“I’m stressed.”

“Uhum, this began when Cat hired certain Luthor…”

“And? There’s nothing to do with her.”

“Really? I heard that you’re staring her.”

“I’m not staring her.”

“I heard that you could melt her face.”

“I could throw her to outer space. I think about it.”

“Because she’s a Luthor?”

“Because she made me be the assistant number two! And I could throw Ms. Grant!”

“Oh, Kara, you’re jealous!”

“I’m not.”

“You’re” Kara crossed her arms and pouted “Come here, we’ll have potstickers and ice cream.”

***

_ \- her  _ Kara heard Winn’s voice. Cat asked to find him, so she ‘activated’ her super hearing  _ Ask her out, I don’t know, just do something! You can be friends. _

_ No, thanks  _ Lena’s voice replied  _ I’m not willing to be murdered. _

_ She wouldn’t hurt fly! It’s Kara, the Sunny Danvers. Not Psychopath Danvers. This one is Alex, actually. _

_ I’m not a fly, I’m a Luthor. _

_ Lena, don’t… _

_ I’m a Luthor, did you forget it? _

_ No, but you’re not just a Luthor. _

_ Not for you, but for everyone out there, I’m just Lex Luthor’s little sister. _

_ People can give you a chance if you let them give you a chance. _

_ Stop it. _

_ Lena, come on! _

_ Shut the fuck up. _

_ No. I’m really trying here. Aren’t we friends? _

_ I can’t, Winn. _

_ Give yourse- _

His sentence was interrupted by the door being closed, Kara pretended that she was typing something when Lena came back to her desk. She let herself hear Lena’s heartbeat, fast like she were nervous. Or hurt. She was frowning, cold and empty eyes, like she was hiding herself behind a mask.

Kara gulped while she was thinking about it, her eighth phone broke into pieces and Cat were in front of her (to ask  _ where's Toyman Jr?).  _ The woman saw when opened her fingers and left the little pieces fall to the desk.

“Oh God, Kiera, can’t you stop breaking phones? Do you have a infinity stock of cheap phones?”

“Oh, I’m sorry.”

“Where’s… oh, there he is.”

Winn seemed scared when he saw Cat looking at him,  _ come,  _ he followed her like a scared puppy. Kara looked to Lena, not staring her or with her death glares, just looking and thinking. So she decided to show that wasn’t Lena’s last name that made her acting like that.

“Hey.”

“Hey” Lena didn’t looked at her.

“Can we talk?”

“We’re already talking.”

“You’re not even looking at me.”

“Because I’m doing my job, thing that you should do too. Or how will you buy a new phone by day?”

“I’m… trying to be cool.”

“You don’t have to.”

“You don’t want to?”

“No” she finally looked up, the cold mask were too perfect “I don’t need your pity.”

“It’s not pity! I’m just trying. I’ve been…”

“An asshole.”

“Yes.”

“And why you want to change it?”

“I was thinking about it, it’s not fair.”

“Oh, yeah?”

“Well, I realized that you may think that I’m not a good coworker because of your name.”

“And it’s not?”

“No, of course not. Look, we have a tradition: Game Night. Do you want to come? Holy trinity: food, friends and fun.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah! It’s on my place, so I can call whoever I want.”

“Okay… and your friends?”

“They don’t care. You don’t have to come if you don’t want to.”

“I want to.”

“So, tomorrow night?”

“Sounds good.”

***

“Really?”

“Yep.”

“You called Lena Luthor to the Game Night?”

“Yep.”

“Are you insane?”

“It’s okay, Alex. We’ll be fine, just having fun. I don’t wanna be an asshole.”

“But you called her, you know, Luthor? To a Game Night with you? You don’t really hide your powers on Game Night.”

“She’s nice.”

“You don’t know that.”

“Give her a chance.”

“Give her a chance? Why you decided to do that?”

“‘Cause it’s right.”

“It is?”

“Yes, why not?”

“Okay, you do what you have to do.”

***

“I’ve heard  that you like pizza and potstickers, so I brought both” Lena said after Kara left her in “Good idea?”

“Amazing idea! Come here” she picked up the food “Make yourself home.”

Winn and Alex were in the couch, ready to the games and the food. Was kinda weird in the first night, but while their friendship became deeper, the things get better. And soon, even Alex could see that they wouldn’t be just friends forever.

“I totally shipp them” Winn whispered in a conspiratorial voice, glad that Kara were too concentrate in talk about Harry Potter with Lena to hear him “Don’t ya?”

“Probably.”

“Probably?

“I won’t say it.”

“Come on, Alex!”

“No, no way” she took another sip of her beer.

“You shipp it. Sing it out loud  _ I don’t care, I shipp it. _ ”

“Shut the fuck.”

“Okay.... but you shipp it anyways.”

***

Alex and Winn made a bet about how many time it would take to Sunny Danvers and Nerd Luther go on a date and who would ask out. Alex get closer with the time, but both were wrong about who would ask. They thought that Lena would ask Kara out (because Kara couldn’t see the major crush that Lena had on her), but then Kara called Alex:  _ IaskedheroutandshesaidyesohraoillhaveadatewithLenaLuthor! _

For Alex, Kara will always be that nervous and cute puppy. They had some dates befor be officially girlfriend. And they were together for almost three months when Kara decided to tell about Supergirl and Lena just laugh. Laugh like for dear life. 

“Aren’t you mad?”

“No, I knew…”

“How?”

“Bad disguise, same smile, those little things, darling.”

“Not mad?’

“Far from mad… I’m pleased for you trusting me enough to tell me.”

“Thank Rao.”

“You know… El mayara” Lena kissed her cheek “Stronger together. Right?”

“Right, we’re always stronger together.”

“And we’ll always be.”

 


End file.
